The Philosophy of You
by Sadly-Dramatic-Sarah-San
Summary: Riku and Sora are called away to Radiant Garden to help with a pest problem of random heartless. But after a short time together trouble starts and an event tears the two apart once again. Will they be reunited? MildLanguage/Yaoi/LONG/Lemon?
1. Chapter 1

**SOme things you ought to know**

**1. I own Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 games, but I do not own the idea or company**

**2. This was originally a 1x1 Role play on gaiaonline done by X I I I S a x o r and Agent Borscht**

**3. There are typos and errors. Deal with it. it was 67 pages long and I do have a life**

**4. It switches between Riku and Sora. I am Sora.**

**5. It is continueing an dwill continue as long as Saxor and I Roleplay**

**--**

Swinging his legs back and forth and hearing the rhythmic thunk of his shoes as they hit against the stonewall he was sitting

Swinging his legs back and forth and hearing the rhythmic thunk of his shoes as they hit against the stonewall he was sitting on. Letting his eyes scan the sector that he had been assigned to the silver haired teen let out an annoyed sigh. It was a bit unfair that as soon as Sora, Kairi and him had gotten home they had already received a request from the King. Of course he didn't mind getting a request, but again he had just gotten him! Letting slight scowl adorn his face Riku tried to think of the years he spent away from the island. To bad his few days of rest were actually days full of packing, a very unhappy redhead that was forced to stay back on the island, she didn't have the strength to come with and would just get in the way.

But dwelling on having to leave the island wasn't exactly the best thing to do; most likely he should be looking around for any threats on the never peaceful world he was currently at. Feeling a bit restless after having to be jerked out of his thoughts by reality Riku gripped the sides of the walls and hauled himself so that he was hurting towards the ground. He should be afraid of falling and splatting onto the ground but years of quick battle reflexes had made it so he lightly touched the ground before starting to walk casually around his area, it was mostly a few homes and a lot of empty buildings nothing more. Running a hand through his ever growing sliver hair the teen looked around now completely bored. It made him wish that he had a partner for this area; only the most populated or valuable areas let people work together. Frowning again Riku turned the corner only to be greeted by a group of heartless and a wall. Calling out his blade and quirking an eyebrow as he waited for the lower level things to notice him Riku waited.

Of course even though the things were dumb as bricks and weak as could be they still had the mind set to take him on. Sidestepping a few attacks and slashing along the ground taking out a good portion with only a few swipes the bladder grinned a bit cockily as they disappeared under his skill. Pausing only once he was sure the minimal threat was gone Riku let the blade disappear before he noted the time by the sun, his shift was almost over which would mean he could hang out with Leon and Cloud, and he'd rather not or Sora. Opting for the latter of the two the silver haired teen started off towards Merlin's house praying the bouncy brown haired boy didn't have to continue patrolling, sometimes it was really boring to walk around with him if he was dead tired from training or running around with Yuffie. Groaning at the thought of the shorthaired girl being the only one for him to hang out with Riku had the sudden childish urge to stomp his foot in anger.

Shaking it off once he arrived at the more business like area of the world Riku spotted the familiar ice cream vendor and smiled slightly, so maybe something to calm him down was in order. Walking over to the familiar place Riku signaled for one before laying down some munny and waving over his back, sometimes he wasn't the friendliest person to the people of this world. The ones who knew that accepted it, well at least most of the time. Popping the blue ice cream into his mouth and walking casually to the old man's house he was sure that no fights would break out. The defense system was well solidified here and left most of the residents in a very carefree state. Snorting at the thought of being carefree he almost dropped his purchase and had to scramble to retrieve it once more. Sighing once it was save once more Riku could only hope that no one had saw that. Or his personal as a calm, cool and very elusive male would be semi-ruined...on the other hand less of the creepy girls would follow him around when he was on patrol.

Shrugging of his random thoughts Riku finally made his way to the familiar house and stared at the door for a moment. He contemplated going in but then also thought of the people that might be inside and that made him cringe slightly. Shaking his head and taking up a spot leaning against the house and letting his eyes slide shut. He was bored and most likely the only thing keeping him awake was the numbing cold that was in his mouth. The only real sign he was awake that ever now and then Riku would shift the ice cream a bit or look up if there were any noises that caught his interest. A few bangs from the inside told him that not going in was probably one the best decisions that he had made of the time he was here. Shrugging his shoulders Riku took the half eaten treat out of his mouth and closed his eyes once more. So he officially dubbed this place boring when it was day light, at night there was so much more activity! Maybe he should offer to take the night shift, but then he wouldn't get to see his friend so much, things were so much more difficult when they weren't on the island.

The sun blared down upon the spiky haired teen as he strolled leisurely, hands behind his head, along the path. He'd been put in charge of monitoring the Bailey area, and do to past experiences, had expected it to be... more lively, perhaps? No such luck was in store for Sora today though. His mind wandered to what he might be doing if he were on the island, with Riku and Kairi. Probably laying on the beach, watching the clouds go by, maybe racing, or maybe, wondering what he could be doing if he were on another world once again. His thoughts continued to wander, do to his boredom. A yawn escaped his lips, as he stretched his arms high above his head, letting out a slight groan, before perching himself on a wall. He spun himself around to face the castle in the distance, beyond the Great Maw.

He didn't regret getting the letter, moments after he, and his friends had finally returned home. But he also didn't appreciate it completely. He supposed, if left to the chance, of being left on the island, he might find himself getting bored. After all, over the past few years, not for a moment had he been bored or even wondered if there was something _fun_ to do. Perhaps, this was for the best. Still, it'd be nice if he had someone here to talk to. He'd only seen maybe a dozen heartless during his whole shift, which wasn't a lot, considering how low level they were. He sighed, but managed a smile. The view was kind of pretty, the sun setting- The sun setting! He'd gone over time! It was time for someone to take over!

Hoping off the low wall, Sora, started off at a walk, but turned into a run towards Merlin's house. He wouldn't mind being able to talk with Riku for a little. Things had been so hectic lately, that he hadn't had much time to speak with the Silver haired teen, let alone, challenge him to a race! He raced through the marketplace, waving to a few people he knew. Veering corner after corner, his heart raced, and it felt good. All day he'd been lazing around in the Bailey, not even breaking a sweat in his battles with the heartless, so this felt, refreshing. As he passed the ice cream shop, he considered getting one, but decided to save his munny for a rainy day. After all, who knew when you might need munny for something even more important than ice cream, right?

He was at the last corner before Merlin's before 3 shadow heartless materialized in front of him. He screeched to a halt, mumbling that they always came when he was in a hurry, and materializing the Kingdom Key into his hands. The dark things creped towards him, but Sora didn't let them reach him. He slashed out with his key blade across the three forms, and just as soon as they had appeared, they were gone. Rolling his eyes at the sad fight, his key blade disappeared and he continued towards Merlin's, now walking. As he rounded the corner, he saw a familiar face, **"Riku! Hey Riku!"** he called, a smile spreading across his face as he jogged over to the older male, **"We're done for today!"** he grinned, leaning against the wall beside his friend and crossing his arms. He chanced a side-glance to the male, and saw that his eyes were closed. _Must be tired..._ he thought.

It was an almost relaxing place leaning against the wall and not having to worry about protecting someone for the first time in god only knows how many days. The faint murmurs that he could hear from outside told of an argument going on inside. The voices were deeper and sounded suspiciously like Leon and Cloud. Rolling his eyes Riku swore those two could be a couple, but both of them were strong headed and too full of themselves to even admit an attraction to anyone. But it wasn't his problem, as long as their sexual frustration never got near him he was fine with their couplyness. After listening to what he had just thought Riku was sure the some of his masculinity had just drifted by him as he stood there. Resisting the call to groan loudly and thunked his head against the wall behind him the green eyed boy let his now lax form sag against the wall.

But that was only until he heard footsteps not too far away and his empty icecream stick fell to the ground with a slight clatter. Deciding that it was probably Aerith or Sora the silver haired teen knew either one of the brunettes he could stand without wanting to kick something so that meant he could keep his eyes shut. After he heard the familiar and still childish voice of his best friend Riku of course confirmed that he was correct and Sora had done a scouting around the same time as him. Which was good, that meant he wouldn't have to spend his night helping with something stupid or sitting around and feeling like a total bum, he didn't mind the latter but it felt like that was all he was really doing lately. Mentally shrugging the thoughts from his head Riku waiting until he was poked or pushed to the ground, something that would signify normality and that Sora was still as hyper-active as he was before all of the chaos.

Hearing his friends voice right next to him made Riku let out a lungful of air before nodding his head in response. **"Yup, its just really boring." **He said before opening his eyes and smirking at the shorter boy before ruffling his hair playfully. **"I betcha slacked off huh?" **He asked taunting his friend playfully before stretching his arms above his head, leaning against a wall was not good for someones back, no matter how much better an idea it was than facing the wrath of the married-like couple inside. Stifling a yawn the green eyed teen blinked a few times before finally resting his gaze on the other male. **"Exciting patrol?" **Riku asked already expecting an answer of grumbling or 'No' in some loud shape or from, he liked when things didn't surprise him, but Sora was just one big surprise in himself...and he was thinking too much again.

Being stuck here had made him think over things a lot more than he probably should of and it did irk the teen a bit. His venturing to the darkness still plagued him in the form of guilt and nightmares that would leave him breathless when he awoke. The battle he had with Roxas, Sora's other that reminded him so much of the boy played out in his mind over and over again whether it be that he hated that he lost to him once, or that he felt guilty for getting revenge about it. Sighing softly at the odd thoughts that he had been having Riku hoped Sora hadn't seen him space out, others already had and it was only a matter of time before the infamous "What's wrong?" was asked. But of course Riku hated being asked that and was usually a bastard about if he was, that and he got on the defensive...sometimes he wondered why the gods made him so friggin testy sometimes.

Sora stuck out his tongue at Riku, trying to come up with something witty to say back to his friend, of course, Riku was just to cool for Sora, so he usually sounded juvenile and silly. **"And you didn't? There's nothing out there! Where are the big baddies?!"** he asked, laughter in his voice. He heaved another, long sigh. Trying to recall exactly what he had done today, and if anything exciting had happened. He racked his brain, but of course, found nothing. He shrugged, **"Patrol? Definitely NOT exciting! When we got that letter from the King, I was expecting something more... urgent?"** he said, speaking his mind. After all, this was a walk in the park compared to what he and Riku had already been through.

He looked over to his friend again, as the silver haired boy stretched, his eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. _I wonder if he ever thinks about everything that happened._ Pondered Sora. He knew _he_ did, of course, put into retrospect with Riku's experiences; Sora's were bright and full of fun! Figuratively speaking, that is. He knew Riku had been through a lot, and often felt bad about it, like maybe, He, Sora, could have done more? He shook his head of the thoughts, knowing Riku would never think that, knowing he had done his best and neither of the two were to blame for the others troubles. HE yawned widely again. Doing nothing could tire you out too!

He pushed himself off the wall, going to the door to Merlin's, but upon hearing the deep male voices shouting and bickering, smiled apologetically, before backing away. **"Whaddaya wanna do?"** he asked, **"It sounds like Cloud and Leon are having... fun?"** he snickered before walking back the way he had just come, waiting at a distance for Riku, **"We could grab an ice cream,"** okay, so he was caving in, but they were just so darn good! His eyes strayed past Riku to the Popsicle stick not eh ground and he frowned ever so slightly, **"You already had one? Didn't even wait for me! Some friend you are!"** he teased, not truly mad with his friend, after all, they never knew when they were next going to see each other.

Stopping himself from reaching out and grabbing the brunettes tongue Riku stopped with quirking an eyebrow at him. Letting a small smile come across his face the silver haired teen shrugged slightly. **"I might of, but your The Great Key blade Master after all you shouldn't be slacking." **He said before shrugging a bit disappointed by the lack of action himself. **"I don't know, but I have to say I miss them."** Riku replied though knowing that if they returned it would be him and Sora that would have to do all of the work, Kairi couldn't fight to save her life and anyone else who could was right here in Hollow Bastion. Which was a bit ironic, but since Leon and Cid had computer duty and Aerith and Merlin don't fight since they were all protection and stuff. Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie were their main support, well they were fucked over just a bit.

Snorting as Sora spoke just what he was thinking Riku nodded his head slightly. Running a hand through his hair the teen smiled slightly. **"Exactly, but maybe there is something that will happen later."** he suggested only hoping that it was true and his prediction would be correct. He was a teenager, he should be going to school, getting a job and dating for gods sake but he wasn't able to have that normal life. But it wasn't like he wanted to date most of the girls he met, they were usually the princess types, since many of them were actually princesses. That and Kairi the only girl he knew well was stricken with Sora, whom he had yet to actually see make a move on the red haired girl. Shrugging the idea off he couldn't help the nagging feeling that he was a bit jealous, and the fact he didn't know who he was jealous of either.

Shrugging at Sora's question he snorted at the notion of Leon and Cloud's little argument.** "If those two would man up and have a good old fashion fuck then we wouldn't have to listen to them."** he said before hearing what he had actually said, and in front of Sora no less. Cringing in preparations Riku tried to stay calm hoping his little foe-paw would be over looked. **"I was hungry and you were late." **He accused his friend right back a playful manner. It was easy to see that Sora wasn't mad at him for getting some ice cream already, plus he was always up for another one. Smiling Riku shaking his head. **"How 'bout I buy you one hmm?" **He asked hoping that would cover for his earlier slip of the tongue.

Sora scoffed. Great Keyblader his Ass! Riku was probably a better fighter than he was, not to say he wasn't. **"Once their gone you regret ever wishing they were gone,"** mused Sora with a silly grin, as usual. He almost missed the darn organization! Which, in itself, was a scary thought! Walking alongside his friend, Sora felt more like a kid again. He sometimes wished things had gone on as they were before all the doors had been opened, but then he found himself disagreeing, and thinking that this was better.

Sora stopped in his tracks, about to say something childish to Riku's comment of Leon and Cloud. Something a 2nd grader would say like "TEACHER TEACHER! RIKU SAID A BAD WORD!" or some other silly thing. He settled for pursing his lips and folding his arms over his chest in a look of disappointment, **"Riku..."** he began to lecture, but his attention (thankfully for Riku) was diverted by the prospects of Ice cream, and not only that! Ice cream HE didn't have to pay for. With a coy smile, he rolled his eyes, **"I won't forget that comment Riku, but I **_**Might**_** if you buy me that icecream and another one tomorrow..."** for a teenager, he was pretty sneaky. But part of him said that maybe, he just wanted to be with Riku, and ice cream seemed an easy way to go. He shook the feeling.

The sun was getting lower in the sky and lights along the streets and in the market place blinked into life. Thankfully, it was still quite warm out, even at night, in Hollow Bastion. He saw the ice cream shop and licked his lips, his stomach gurgling, **"Hey Riku, do you ever wonder what things woulda been like if all this hadn't happened?"** he asked in a relaxed tone, not wanting to make a big deal, but just curious.

Lately, during boring watch shifts, Sora's mind had drifted, and more often then not, it drifted to Riku. He couldn't figure out why, but he'd always wonder what the other boy was doing, if he was okay, what he was going to do later. Maybe, it was just because he hadn't been around Riku for very long without fighting for their lives, or sitting on a dark beach. His eyes slid up to Riku's face, examining his features. That must be it, he just missed his friend was all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Riku really wondered for his friends mind-set at times, especially ones like this

Sometimes Riku really wondered for his friends mind-set at times, especially ones like this. Why in the hell would he want the Organization back? They were the ones that almost destroyed his live and the lives of all the people that dare stand in their way, and even worse they did the same to the innocent by standards that had no means of protecting themselves against the onslaught of attacks. **"Not a chance Sora." **He said his tone a bit cooler than before. It wasn't directed at his friends per say, it was almost that the idea that Sora had brought to mind had made him think and was a bit of a way up call. The organization were actually dead, and even if a few of them were pretty good people and hadn't deserved to die they were still a group that stood for the one thing that Sora and his light did not and that was mindless destruction and death.

Looking at Sora and fearing the worst the silver haired teen was relieved when all thoughts of a scolding were thrown out the window and he was ready to get icecream against. One of the qualities about Sora you could never duplicate was his unbelievable appetite for such a small frame you would think he would at least grow a bit taller or get a few muscles but not Sora still stayed a thin, short and limber boy that was still to young looking to think of being the actual keyblade master. It was funny to think he had been asked so many times if it was really him that was the affirmed master behind the annihilation of the evil organization. Shaking his head the teal eyed boy blinked a few times when the fading sun caught his face slightly.

Laughing slightly at Sora's supposedly sneaky comment Riku shook his head a few times before giving the brunette a cocky grin along with a wave of the hand. **"Ha! Fat chance there!" **He said the amusement surfacing onto his face as he devastated his best friends plan for more free food than he actually deserved. In all reality they had to pay for their own food mostly because neither wanted to be a burden to the Restoration Committee and all of the activity's they did which drained their banks dangerously close to empty at times. The generous keyblade wielders that they were gave serves for free, and unknown for Sora he had a job that was mostly done at night ot bring him in a bit of extra income, but he was sure that his friend would be a bit peeved by the choice of employment that he had gotten.

The next question threw him off but the silver haired boy had asked himself this very one a few times even in the last few days they had been here. Running a hand through his hair before letting out a strangled sigh Riku turned to look at his friend. **"Ya I have before actually." **He said smiling faintly for a moment. **"I think that we would have left the island somehow and probably would have explored for the rest of our lives or at least until he found a place that we wanted to settle down, would have lived normal lives of adventurers maybe more but it would be much different."** He said the idea of not having this experience hit him a bit harder than he thought that it would have. Not getting closer to Sora, saving Kairi and ending, hopefully, the leader of the dark organization. Those are the things which made the two teens who they really were to that very day. **"Do you Sora?" **He asked softly a bit unsure of himself. What the brunette boy thought really mattered to him on a question this important.

Sora felt bad, suddenly for bringing up the organization, he knew Riku had bad things associated with them, but Sora, being the ever optomistic one, often thought of the good people. AFter all, Axel had sacrificed himself to help Sora go further. He pretended to be extremely dissapointed at losing his chance for another free ice cream, and gave Riku a light punch on his arm, **"Ah, your no fun Riku,"** he kidded, putting his hands on his hips and leering at him. He couldn't trick RIku, but he liked to try.

Resuming his mos comfortable position of arms behind head, Sora, looked across the vast expanse of Hollow Bastion in the distance. A small sigh escaped his lips as he tried to picture what life would be like if none of this had ever happened. He knew he'd be sad, and probably alot lazier, he wouldn't have met all the great people, or make friends, with everyone. He wouldn't have learnt all the things he had, and probably would still be living in Riku's shadow, wishing to be better. Trying to organize his thoughts, he began his reply slowly.

**"I guess, we might have made it off the island. But I don't know. Now that I think about it, our raft was pretty well... it's no gummiship!"** he laughed at the thought of the three of them huddled on it, **"But also, if we did, I guess we'd end up somewhere. Maybe no place we had ever been, or have already been, with lots of new people... or maybe we might have stayed ont he island, not knowing anything and laying around the beach eating Paopu(sp) fruit all day."** he paused, trying to see if what he was saying made sense. **"All in all, I'm glad everything happened, even the bad and scary parts, because, I think it was worth it,"** he said, ending his thoughts with a smile.

The serious mood was broken when Sora spotted Scrooge McDuck and his ice cream shop. He was tempted to ask the character how his Nephew was doing, but, knowing Scrooge, he porbably didn't know or care, but refrained form doing so, **"Two Sea Salt Ice Creams please!"** he said, eager for the cold treat. He glanced back at Riku and winked.

Rolling his eyes at Sora's weak punch to the arm the silvered haired teen ran a hand through his hair. Sometimes Riku wondered how Sora could stay so childish even after all the things that he had seen on his journey. Though he thought it was probably for the better, if Sora had ended up like him then Riku doubted that he would of ever forgiven himself. **"I'm plenty fun, you spazz."** he said shaking his head slightly. So he didn't hate that his friend was so jumpy with excitement all the time, it kept him on his toes at least, you never know what the brunette would actually do at some points in time.

Noticing Sora's more mellow tone as he talked about never having the great adventure that they did made Riku's heart clench. Even if he had thought about this before all he made himself think of were the good things, like them getting off the island and having fun, a great life. Tilting his head back and gazing up at the sky the silver haired teen let out a saddened sigh.** "Its hard to think that we might not of ever gone to the places we have…"** he said, it was more of a murmur than anything else. The guilt was creeping up over him again, if he had been stronger and ignored the darkness that had started to tempt him then everything would be different, there would have been so much less death. Kairi wouldn't of ever been hurt, they would have stayed on the island until the time came that the darkness sought out the original three key blade masters. But even if Sora was grateful that didn't mean he was happy with all the things that he had been put through.

Watching with a zoned out glance as Sora immediately snapped back to happy-mode when he neared the ice-cream stand. Riku followed after a bit more sullenly wishing that he could apologize for being such a bastard and making him go through so many harsh things, making him grow up too fast but all he could do was smile at his friends wink and make the scared and apathetic Riku be shoved back into his mind once more. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out the money the silver haired boy ignored what ever foolish thing that Sora was planning and laid the correct amount onto the counter sending the brunette a fake disappointed stare as he pulled his hand back and let both of them settle into his pocket for the time being.

It made him wonder though, just how much time he would have like this, minimal threats, time to spend with friends, and a sense of happiness. Riku knew it wouldn't last long, it wasn't that he knew something was coming but with the reappearance of the heartless it made him think once more. For now all he wanted to do was get amends from his friend so that if he did die, if either one of them did he wouldn't feel as bad. Watching the younger teen act so happy made him get his hopes up that things would return to normal one day, even if there was a great chance in his lifetime that if never would. _Sora I wish I could just tell you, I'm sorry._ That's all he wanted to stay but for now he stayed shoved into the back of his mind.

The young man glanced over his shoulder back at Riku, **"Let's not think about it then! After all, it did happen, and we did go all those places and meet all those people. It's a good thing! one of the best!"** Sora, not being one who enjoyed pessimism, changed the subject to more bright and cheerful things as soon as he could, all the time. After all, you couldn't change the past, but you could certainly live in the present and hope for the future. Taking the sweet treat, he stuck it in his mouth, "**mmmmhmmmmm!"** he mumbled, looking for a good place to sit. Seeing the wall over looking the great Maw and beyond, he pulled the treat from his mouth, **"Wanna sit on the wall? We can still watch the sun set a little before it's dark,"** he recommended, squinting into the distance and the roange and red sky.

Strolling over, he vaulted himself up ontop, and stood waiting for Riku, a smile on his face. He pulled at his left eye, stretching it down with his fore finger and sticking out his tongue, **"Your getting old Riku, your so slow!"** he teased, hoping down to sit ont he wall, rather than stand. He licked at the ice cream, thinking about Twilight Town for a moment. About ROxas and Hayner and the others. He hoped he'd get to see Hayner, Olette and Pence again, at the very least. He often thought about all the friends he made, but, out of all of them, Riku was the best. They'd gone through so much to see eachother again, to reunite, that, Sora figured, no body else had a deeper bond than the two of them.

This in mind he put on a thoughtful expression, **"You know, I think you and me could take on anything together. An army of heartless. HUGE heartless, bu we'd show 'em!"** his expression became smug as he inflated his own ego. He probably wasn't far from the truth either. They had defeated Xemnas together, and that was no walk in the park at all. Licking at his treat again absent mindedly, his eyes fixed on the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got one review of Love and thus decided I'd unleash (sounds like a monster or something) the third chapter for further enjoyment. I have roughly 11 + chapters as it stands now! Wow! and it's still going! Please, keeping reading! Saxor and I really appreciate it! ENjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Smiling slightly at his companions happy-go-lucky attitude Riku did wonder what he did to deserve someone like Sora

Smiling slightly at his companions happy-go-lucky attitude Riku did wonder what he did to deserve someone like Sora. The brunette was a constant source of brightness in his life, and hell was probably the one person he actually let cling to him, well the exception was Kairi but even then he wasn't as comfortable around the auburn haired female. **"Ya, I guess your right Sora."** He said letting his earlier worries fade away for now, it would be later on tonight when he was suppose to sleeping that he would thinking about all of this and probably get himself worked up enough to have to smash a few heads of the pesky heartless that roamed around here at night.

Watching Sora vault over to the wall exclaiming something about the sunset that he didn't quiet catch still being lost in his own thoughts. Smiling again at his friends very childish gesture Riku reached one arm up and pulled himself into a sitting position on top of the ledge of the well. Swinging himself around so he was facing towards the sunset Riku rolled his eyes and tugged at the brunette. **"I may be old, but I'm still way better looking than you'll ever be." **he said with a slight laugh. Taunting the keyblade master was fun and actually one of his most favorite activities, outside of running around like a retard with the same person. But that didn't really bother him, both Sora and him were known for saving the worlds and viewed as heroes so them acting like idiots wasn't something people could judge them on. They were still both teenagers after all, and young ones at that.

Nodding his head once Sora talked about taking on an army of heartless Riku was sure that they could, or even just one of them alone. **"I bet we could Sora, it would be an amazing fight." **He said a slight smirk on his face as he said it. That would be something interesting, a huge army and just him and Sora, a fight for all times that was for sure. Running a hand through his hair a very evil idea came across Riku's mind. Moving in a flash Riku was up and very close to Sora pulling the collar of the other's boys shirt open slightly before dropping his sticky blue treat down his friends shirt. The whole time an evil grin was on his face, a spur of the moment prank on the brunette was always a fun ordeal.

Sora scoffed, turning to confront his friend, **"Yeah right! I'm hot and you know it!"** he spat, hands going to his hips. Riku _was_ handsome though, he had to admit that much, and Sora looked much younger and probably had more of the cute and young look. Riku, on the other hand, was very mature _looking_. He nodded in response to Riku's confidence in their fighting abilities. They couldn't be beat, he knew that for a fact. Licking his treat absentmindedly, he didn't notice Riku's close proximity until it was too late.

**"R-RIKU!!"** he shreiked, falling backwards off the wall and onto the walkway, squirming and trying to get his shirt off to retrieved the ice treat from his clothing. He writhed around until he got his short sleave coat thing off and his shirt under that. He scrapped away the blue mess with his hands, standing up and staring first down at his messy chest, then up at Riku with an angry glare, **"I'll- I'll!!"** he wasn't even sure what he'd do, he was so mad, and embarassed. Still wiping his chest, lip stuck out pouting Sora mumbled under his breath what a bastard Riku was.

He sighed, looking at his dirty clothes and sticky self. **"Thanks. very mature. Now I have to go change and take a bath,"** grumbled the Key Blader, his blue eyes shooting a glare up at his frined once again. Seeing his ice cream that he'd dropped on the ground, he made to pretend to pick up his clothes, but grabbed hte ice cream and threw it at Riku, aiming to get the other boy as messy as him. Revenge was sweet indeed. As sweet as Sea Salt Icecream.

Rolling his eyes Riku snorted slightly at the brunettes comment, sure Sora was cute maybe even adorable to some people. **"I bet you are Sora, to Kairi or Selphie." **he said taunting the other teen. Not that he thought Sora was adorable or cute maybe even a bit sexy when he does his favorite pose shaking his head and whoah! Mentally slapping himself Riku was a bit bewildered. Was he seriously just thinking about Sora, like he was actually attracted to him was a bit..confusing! Though it was strange to even have a thought like that with Sora as the center of it all, sure he had been the focus of some girls, and guys attention but SORA? Shivering at the thought, for more reasons than he wanted to think about really.

Barking out in laughter once he saw Sora's reaction to the icecream sliding down his chest, he could see the wetness of it through his shirt even! Wiping his eyes slightly a few tears coming to his eyes. Riku was close to rolling off the ledge himself but latched onto the brick keeping himself up right. **"You'll You'll what Sora pout!"** He teased a small smirk playing across his face. It was hilarious to watch his friend strip and then try to wipe off any remaining icecream, even though Riku was sure there would be some stickiness still on the younger teen anyways. Pulling himself into a sitting position the laughter had long since faded, but he was still trying to suppress a smirk at his friends expense.

Shrugging slightly at the grumbling that was coming from the spiky haired boy below him Riku merly smirked slightly at him from his perch. Watching Sora half heartily Riku barly noticed the glob of blue flying towards him until his reflexes kicked in, a lot faster than Sora's. Making him catch the sticky goup and stick out his tongue a bit grossed out. Shaking his hand a few times and hearing the thunk of the stuff against the brick Riku jumped down landing with a thump once more. **"Eww Sora really?" **He asked eyeing up the other boy slightly. Bringing his hand to his mouth and started to lick off the remaining blue treat glaring slightly at his friend.

He'd Missed! How unfair! Of course he knew Riku was often more perceptive than himself. it seemed Sora didnt always pay the closest of attention. He watched the boy land in front of him, scowling still and actually picking up his clothes this time. The brunette watched the Teen recover smoothly formt he assault, licking away the treat, how agrivating. He turned heal and began marching away without a word. The nerve of Riku! The least he could do was not be so damn Cool and cocky _al lthe time_! Feeling like a loser, Sora, walked on, avoiding eye contact with anyone who may be out right now, seeingas his chest was blue and sticky and his clothes were of the same nature.

Occasionally he shot a glare back at Riku narrowing his young blue eyes. Feeling agry not only that he was a mess, but also, he had wanted to watch the sun set, and Riku had ruined that for him. Go figure. He never thought of Riku as having much interest in things like that. But Sora liked watching the bright light disapear, knwoing tomorrow, it would be back again. His sneakers made light noises on the cobble stone, and he continue dmumbling under his breath, "**Selphie and Kairi... pffft, I'm as cool as Riku. I'm hot like Riku,"** He came to a hault. What was wrong with being attractive to Kairi and Selphie? After all they were _girls_, and Riku, well Sora didn't think he was _hot_, course not. guys didn't think that about toher guys. He was as _cool_ as Riku. That's it.

He continued walking, lost in thought adn wasn't really paying attaention to the path he was taking. Turns out, he'd ended up back at the wall where they ahd just sat. He took too many right turns. Feeling like a complete idiot once more, Sora frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

Quirking an eyebrow as Sora looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum the silver haired boy wiped his now saliva cove

Quirking an eyebrow as Sora looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum the silver haired boy wiped his now saliva covered hand against his pants slightly. Though it was odd watching the shorter teen look back and glare at him every few steps made him shift uncomfortably. So maybe acting so stuck up about shoving the blue Popsicle down his friends shirt had gone a little far, but then again maybe it was something else that he had said. Climbing atop the wall again the silver haired teen watched the now completely twilight sky with only slight interest.

Shrugging slightly the sea green eyed boy let out a harsh sigh before running a hand through his hair. Sora would forgive him by the next time they saw each other right? Hearing footsteps that surely were very familiar and not far away Riku furrowed his eyebrows and peered over the side only to see a still upset Sora. Noticing the other boy was still shirtless and it was going to get cold soon, and if his friend got sick it would be all Riku's fault. Shrugging his shoulders slightly so at first his vest fell onto his lap and then he unzipped the black undershirt as well. Tossing the black shirt at Sora's head from his perch a bit farther up Riku grinned before following right after it.

Landing next to his best friend and hoping that his clothing wouldn't be spit on or stomped into the dirt, mostly since he was offering it so that his friend didn't sick. **"Here, you should wear my shirt if I ruined yours." **He said completely sincere with his offer as well. It would make him feel guilty if he did cause his friend to get hurt, that and Yuffie would murder slash molest him. That was something scary to think about.

Next thing he knew, a black thing came flying towards him and landed on his head. His first reaction was, I'M BEING SMOTHERED BY A HEARTLESS, but after remembering to breath, he smelt the thing on his head. It smelt familiar. Pulling the shirt off his head, he saw Riku alight infront of him. Still being childish, he turned his eyes away form the teen. Shoving his dirty clothes at Riku's chest, he pulled on the black shirt and did it up. The fabric stuck to his chest and he wrinkled his nose, **"Thanks,"** he mumbled sulkily, plucking at the clothes as it came away from his skin atlast.

**"You can carry those,"** he declared, looking at the silver haired boy out of his peripheral vision. He sighed and dropped his scowl, **"No hard feelings,"** he said at last, with a slight smile. AFter all, he couldn't stay mad at his friend and it was just a joke, and he _Had_ given him his long sleeved shirt. Looking at the boy full on once more he asked, **"Won't you get cold with only that vest on?"**

Sora didn't want Riku to get sick either. The Brunetteheaved a sigh, yawning widely. It was a long day of nothing, and nothing made him more tired than _something_. It didn't really make sense. His eyes drifted up to the sky, which was now almost completely dark, and lamps spluttered to life along the walk ways and market place.

Laughing slightly at Sora's reaction to the shirt hitting him the silver haired teen smirked at his friends reaction. Rolling his eyes at the very childish reaction Sora had to the shirt Riku shrugged and was only glad that he wasn't attacked or had more things thrown at him while he was trying to help out the brunette. **"Should of offered it earlier." **He said offhandedly not really needing the thanks to help out Sora of all people. It must be the way the key blade master looked, it was hard to hate the guy and even hared to not feel like you needed to help him when he needed it. Only Riku assumed after spending his whole life with the teen he would be immune, nope he wasn't that lucky.

Picking up the small pile of sticky and sickly sweet smelling fabric Riku tucked it under his arm feeling the slight stickynes against his skin as well. Frowning slightly he looked over at Sora and let out a small sigh, dammit was he even allowed to be made at the younger teen for one minute? **"Ya, Ya shut up." **He said grumbling slightly as he did so. It wasn't that bad of punishment to have to carry a small bundle of cloths. Gods only knows that he could of had to do worse, like carry both Sora and the clothes...or have to go shopping with Yuffie sometime. Ya that was defiantly much scarier than Sora.

Looking up slightly at the question Riku shook his head slightly a small smile on his face. **"I'll be fine, you need it more."** He said before letting his eyes rest on the brunette once more. **"Hey Sora, do you want me to carry you or something?" **He asked noticing that his friend looked exhausted.

He gave Riku a skeptical look, **"If your sure..."** he knew Riku was proabaly pretending to be tough, but he still worried. His eyes dropped a little. He really was tired suddenly, but was surprised by Riku's question. Part of him wanted to say yes, to have Riku lift him up and hold him close and- WHat was he thinking?! He must be delirious or something! He obviously wasn't thinking straight. Althoughthe thought of walking all the way back made him even more tired, **"Er... well.. I... I can walk..."** he said, blushing slightly and scartching the back of his spiky head.

He didnt want to seem weak, not infront of Riku, so he started off at a slower pace than what it had been before, not waiting for Riku, for he knew the teen could catch him easily. Another yawn escaped his lips and he slumped his shoulders. Bed was very welcoming right now and it almost called to him over the night breeze.

He thougt back to what had crossed his mind. was it normal for best friends to carry eachother or whatever? He didnt really see anyhting wrong with it after all. And he was feeling very lazy at this moment. He stopped, not having gone far and turned to look at Riku, but couldnt bring himself to say it, for he thought that would be weak.

Shrugging Riku decided that ignoring the cold air and an unsure Sora would be the best thing to do. If he was able to beat Xemnas than he would be able to handle the cold. Or maybe Sora was taunting him, which seemed a bit unlikely especially since the voice he said it in wasn't harsh or sarcastic. **"Really Sora I'm fine." **he said hoping to reassure him slightly. The silly key blader was always worried about something or helping someone, that was a downfall and a good thing all wrapped up into one small brunette package. Chuckling slightly at himself Riku shook his head. Glancing at Sora from the side he bit his lip knowing that his friend was tired still.

Even if he did miss the slight blush on Sora's face the silver haired teen was sure his friend would fall over from exhaustion any time now. Another yawn came from the younger teen and that just made him roll his eyes waiting for the moment he would have to dunk the brunettes head into some water. Rolling his shoulders lightly Riku wondered why he wasn't as sleepy as Sora, they both had been patrolling all day..oh ya he had taken that nap around mid-day that was it. Smiling sheepishly once he realized that he had pulled a Sora and slacked off at the worst possible moment..Oops!

Not missing a beat and seeing Sora stop walking Riku did as well. Positioning the clothing under his arm once more and tilting his head to the side. The very look that was coming from those blue eyes spoke of defeat, so that meant he did want to be carried. Walking over to Sora he grinned down at him slightly. **"So you do want to be carried." **he said turning so that his back faced Sora, bending his knees slightly the silver haired teen sighed. **"Get on." **he said with a slight sigh feeling a bit demeaned.

Blushing even more at the older Teen's gesture, looked uneasy for a moment, **"I might be too heavy..."** he lied, knowing that RIku was very strong and he, Sora, was fairly light, but he didn't want to seem like a wimp. Not infront of Riku especially. After all, he'd spent alot of his life trying to _Impress_ Riku, for reasons unknown. SHifting his weight from foot to foot, he finally sucked up his pride. Hooking his arms lightly around RIku's neck, he gave a small hop to get ontot he teens back.

One he was up there, he felt better. His feet didn't hurt form supporting unwanted weight, not to mention Riku was warm. He could feel his body heat throught he borrowed shirt. And then it occured to him, that he'd never hear the end of this. Ever. He pushed his face into Riku's back in frustration, kicking himself for not slacking off today like he usually would of. He'd actually tried not to have a nap or go for a swim or something. He'd even been watchful the first few hours, looking like a little soldier.

From his higher elevation Sora could see the light form lamps dancing int he dark, and his eyes slid shut, still awake, but resting his eyes form the bright lights. **"Hey Riku..."** he mumbled, stiffling yet another yawn, **"Tomorrow can we do this again? Hang out I mean..."** Despite the ice cream incident, he'd enoyed his time with the SIlver Haired boy. He'd misse dhim during the two year mess.

Rolling his eyes slightly at the brunettes lame excuse Riku snorted slightly. If Sora really thought he couldn't carry him than the boy must think that he was really weak, which was something he definitely wasn't. Finally feeling the warmth and only slight weight onto his back Riku stood straight up wrapping his arms around the scrawny legs of his friend he was ready to walk once more. And seriously Sora was probably the lightest thing he had carried in a long time!

It was actually pretty nice being able to walk and not have to worry about his friend falling asleep on the ground. Though the constant movement Sora just insisted on doing was making his face heat up slightly, something he was not willing to admit to himself at all. Letting a slight sigh Riku glanced over his shoulder at Sora whose face was currently buried into his shoulder. Smiling at him the silver haired boy shook his head a bit hoping not to disturb the probably soon to be sleeping boy.

Hearing a voice speak up from behind his back the silver haired teen quirked an eyebrow and listened to his half awake voice. Smiling once again Riku nodded his head and looked forward once more so he didn't run into anything. **"Of course Sora." **he said noticing that only a few yards away was the path up to the now fixed up castle. That's where they had been staying since it was the only place that had enough room for them all. Merlin and Yuffie had Merlin's house while the Leon and Cloud aka the married couple, Aeirth aka The Living Domestic Goddess and Him and Sora stayed up at the castle with Cid migrating in between. They were really an odd group.


	5. Chapter 5

Smiling a little at another new day that would possibly end with his best friend, Sora let out a huge sigh of relief. He tried ot stay awake, knowing that with the other residents of the castle milling about, he'd probably be woken up again anyhow. The rythmic walking of Riku was lulling him to sleep and he kept snapping his eyes open to stay awake. He kept his mind going to stay concious.

They'd been here a while, but he couldn't recall ever spending alot of time with Riku, especially not time like this. It was... nice. To bad it'd soon be ruined by Cloud and Leon, probably having another yelling match. Sora swore they must be lovers, nothing else could explain it. They were worse than He and Riku when they got competetive. When Riku replied to his question, he opened one eye, **"Promise?"** Sure it was childish to make promises and pinky swears, but it gace The brunette something to hang onto.

Seeing the castle touring above them from over Riku's shoulder, SOra frowned slightly. SO their private time was over. He liked all his toher firneds here, but they weren't as close as Riku was. **"I can walk now if you want..."** he said, feeling bad that Riku ahd already carried him so far, and hadn't complained at all.

Hearing the sigh from Sora both confused and amused him, so he was glad to be spending time with him after all. Smirking slightly Riku kept walking ignoring the warm feeling and hoping that something would distract him from it soon. Or course the half awake Sora wasn't helping him anymore than it should have either. Letting out an almost silent sigh but forcing himself to move forward he prayed that Sora wouldn't notice his inner turmoil.

Letting out a small laugh Riku was defiantly amused by Sora's childish innocence. Especially after all they had been through someone might expect the boy to have matured to Riku's point at least. Of course Sora wouldn't be Sora without his innocence and bursts of nativity. **"Of course Sora, Promise of a lifetime." **he said muttering the last part under his breath and doubting the half awake boy would hear_. And he was such a fucking adorable kid goddammit! And he was fucking sleeping on him_! Riku thought a small cough forcing its way out.

Seeing the castle only a few steps away he was both relieved and a bit sad, his quiet only him and Sora time. Hearing Sora's voice made him frown at the suggestion. "naw, its fine its not that much farther." he said brushing it off quickly. Not admitting once more that he liked the feel of Sora pressed against his back. Once he was only a few feet from the door it slammed open and there was Yuffie, and a camera. **"SAY CHEESE!"** She said in an almost earsplitting voice before snapping a picture and running off. **"Fucking ninja." **Riku muttered under his breath a bit confused by why he had his picture taken with Sora...on his back and sleepy..wait he got it now Yuffie and he constant fascination with gay people. But Sora wasn't gay and he wasn't either.

With his head turned and ear pressed to Riku's back, he could hear his friends heart and his voice vibrated inside him, making Sora smile. Riku's response to his promise question made him feel... happy. Very Very happy. It was so simple, but it seemed to mean the world to the young teen. His arms tightened only slightly, almost hugging Riku, unaware what he was doing, just that it felt right.

With the bright flash of a camera, SOra's head shot up, his hands flinching ready to fight, but staying on Riku's back. He calmed down when he recognized the peppy voice, but was mad again shortly after for the Female Ninja disturbing their time together. **"Damn Yuffie,"** he muttered, slightly cranky and half awake, causing for his less than frinedly reply. He generally had a high tolerance level, but for some reason, this disturbance made him angry.

Yawning widely, he rested his head back down on Riku's back, breathing out slowly, listening for his friend's heart beat once again. The prospects of his warm bed lingered infront of his half closed eyes and tempted him.

Feeling Sora so close to him was making Riku fidget slightly and hope that once again he wouldn't be noticed being so uncomfortable. The arms wrapping around him defiantly didn't help, and Sora had hugged him before and yet this seemed so much different. It must of been the position that they were in and the fact that Sora was half asleep on his back and it was an almost intimate position. That had to be the only message and well, he was in complete denial after all.

Growling after Yuffie as she hopped away her evil female cackle following after and ringing through the air. Shaking his head Riku wanted to scream at her and smash that camera into a million little pieces, but that would just make it seem like he had something to hide. Hearing the curse from Sora made him snort slightly, he always sounded so odd when he cursed like that and it didn't happen often. **"Tsk Tsk Sora curing doesn't suit you." **Riku said taking on a mother hen sort of voice. It was completely out of character but he didn't care, the weight on his back was warm and made him sleepy.

Rolling his eyes at Sora's constant yawning the silver haired male shifted Sora lightly and smiled.** "Come on sleepy head your almost to your room."** He said in a mock baby voice before walking into the many halls of the castle and taking a few turns, a few more stairs and then more stairs and finally arriving infront of the door that led to Sora's room. There was a whole hall of rooms and Sadly Riku was right next to Cloud's and on his other side Leon, he sometimes heard the odd noise. Once he was able to open the door to Sora's room the silver haired teen sat on the bed, waiting for Sora to fall off.

Feeling Groggy, Sora didn't mind the position they appeared to be in, nor did he give it any thought. He mumbled something un audible into Riku's back about his cursing, but he didn't even think his words made sense. He took in breaths deep and slow, smelling Riku's scent and it made him even more sleepy. Maybe he should have thos enaps during the day. He was like a little kid, and it bugged him. Noticing the temperature change, he could tell they were inside the castle now, Riku's footsteps echoing off the walls.

When RIku spoke again, Sora had dozed off for a moment or too and only groaned and managed a, **"Kay,"**. When the rythmic movement of walking stopped and he heard his door being opened, his heart dropped only slightly. He was strangely comfortable on Riku's back, and leaving it would prove to make him cold. Feeling the bed beneath him, he let go of his friend untangling his limbs formt he Silver Haired man. The bed felt soft, but not warm like Riku.

**"Thanks... for caarying me,"** he mumbled half from being tired and half from ebarassment, **"I owe you one,"** He managed a sleepy smile, before flopping over side ways onto the bed and curling up immediatly, until he remembered, **"Do you want this back right now?"** he asked refering to the black top he now wore.


	6. Chapter 6

Letting out a slight sigh as he felt Sora's warmth leave him and the bed started to dip a bit more

Letting out a slight sigh as he felt Sora's warmth leave him and the bed started to dip a bit more. Riku knew he would be lying if he said that he was glad to not be carrying the brunette boy anymore. Resting his hands on his knees for a moment and letting out a slight yawn while he sat there. The decision to leave was a hard one but even he understood how odd it would be if both of them slept in Soras room, there were already enough rumors going around thanks to Yuffie, they really didn't need anymore starting.

Smiling slightly at Sora's half heard thanks the silver haired teen nodded his head slightly. **"Its fine Sora, that's what friend do." **he said with a slight sigh towards the end. Standing up Riku gave him a side long glance and shook his head at the question. **"no, you keep it I have others."** he said reaching down and ruffling his friends spiky brown hair fondly for a few seconds. **"Well Sleep well Sora." **He said smiling slightly and walking to the door opening and shutting it quickly so that he wouldn't be tempted to stay any long than he needed to.

Walking a few doors down until he reached his own Riku threw it open only to slam it shut behind him quickly. Kicking off his shoes with a sigh and slipping off his vest before falling face first into his bed. After a few moments he was close to falling asleep when harsh slamming sounds started from cloud's room. Groaning loudly and and summoning his keyblade the silver haired teen tossed it at the wall making a loud crashing noise and the other noise stopped momentarily. **"I can FUCKING HEAR YOU!"** Riku screamed burying his head in the pillow and ignoring the sounds that started up again.

Just barely awake now, Sora made a protest grumble as Riku ruffled his hair, but didn't move, he didn't mind all that much. Curling up into a tight ball, fully dressed and ontop of the blankets, he heard Riku leave and was a little sad. His head, far to tired to think straight wondered if Riku would sleep alright as well, what with Cloud and Leon beside him. Smiling as he cozied down to sleep, he opened one eye as he heard, from down the hall, loud bangs followed by Riku cursing to whomever had made the first noise. He almost laughed but was out like a light before he had the chance to.

He slept solid throught he night, having strange dreams of heartless at a pool party doing the conga, and of Him, Riku and Kairi diving into the pool, while The other Hollow Bastion restoration comittee members flounced around yelling and laughing. How strange. A bright light shone through his eyes lids, pooling him in light. Opening his eyes carefully, eh saw that it was day and the sun was up. Sitting up and holding his head, he yawned, stretched and scartched his stomach. Remembering he was wearing Riku's shirt, **"I'll wash it for him..."** he mumbled, knowing he as well needed a shower, he was still a little sticky.

Swining skinny legs over the edge of the bed, he stood, swayed and got balanced again, heading for the small bathroom attached to his room. He undressed and stepped out of the clothes, rant he water, pulled the nob for the shower to start and stepped in. With a happy sigh, he washed off the mess on his chest, washed his hair and got out once again, wrapping a towel around his waist, **"A new day,"** he smiled at himself in the mirror.

After the noises started to die down and Riku tried to block them out by humming in his head as loud as he possibly could sleep came easily. Even if his dreams were haunted by disturbing images of Leon and Cloud and some nice ones of Destiny Islands and their homes it wasn't a very restful night of sleep. Mostly because just from the way his blankets were scattered all around he had tossed and turned in his sleep all night like usual. It had been a lot harder for him to sleep still since before he gave into the darkness, and just recently he stopped having nightmares every night.

Pulling himself out of the half made bed, knowing later Aerith would make her usual rounds and make it for him. She was such a friggen angel, and the whole place would probably already be in shambles without her. Running a hand through his hair and headed into the bathroom. Taking a quick look at his hair he winced at the stuck up strands that fell into his eyes. Turning on the shower full blast and shedding the last of his clothing before jumping in himself he let out a howl of pain at the sudden heat. Quickly washing away the previous days filth before shutting off the water once more and jumping out wrapping a towel around his waist and one around his shoulders to keep his hair from making a lake.

Walking back to his bed and ruffling his hair with the towel for a few moments he tossed the fluffy white thing back to the ground near the bathroom before flopping onto his back on the bed. If they needed him to patrol hopefully they would hurry up and do it. It was almost time for the first round to start and if he didn't get that one it meant night shift. Which meant that Sora would have either his time or that they would not get to see each other till tomorrow. Groaning in frustration he banged his head against the mattress. Stupid Radiant Garden, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

Having brushed his teeth and fixed his messy hair into it's usual spiky state, he pulled on some clothes he thought might be clean, picked up Riku's shirt and stepped intot he hall, hoping to run into Aerith and give her the garment to wash. Looking up and down the hall, he saw Cloud Leon and Aerith approach. He ran a little to stop then, smiling, **"Morning!"** he beamed. Aerith returned the smile and greeting while CLoud grunted and strolled past, followed by Leon mumbling, **"We'll take this shift,"** then shoved past Sora. Raising his eyebrows at their cranky behavior, he kindly asked Aerith to wash this fro him, and he would pay her back. She nodded, of course, and was happy to oblige. She strolled away, Garment in hand.

Putting hands behind his head, he walked down the hall a few rooms ro Riku's. He wondered how late the Sivler Haired teen had stayed up and if he was even awake right now. pausing in front of the door, he took his chances and knocked, **"Riku?!"** he called not so loud, but loud enough, **"You up?"** he backed away from the door, waiting for either nothing, yelling, or the door to swing open and hopefuly not have an angry Riku on the other side.

Looking around the large hall as he waited, he vaguely wondered how they ahd done it. retsored the castle that is, it was alot of work, and he thought it owuld never get done, but it had. With a slight smirk, he thought of the Restoration Team and how disfunctional and starnge they all really were.

Riku would be lying if he said that he hadn't fallen back to sleep in those few moments that he had laid on his bed. The feeling of a warm soft mattress and clean skin and hair were the only things he needed to relax. Letting out a slight groan in his sleep the silver haired teen rolled onto his side and snuggled into his comforter a bit more ignoring the little voice in his head telling him that he should probably get up, get food, and see when his shift was. But another was his little voice saying the bed was comfy and he was tired, the second voice won out.

And of course he was sleeping just fine and soundly until a certain brunettes voice ripped through his quiet and dreamless sleep. Letting out a groan of frustration the silver haired teen chucked the nearest object, the towel he was wearing at the door. That left him naked, sleepy and a bit disoriented. **"aafegl!" **Riku grumbled out just loud enough to get his point across. He was in the room but in no mood to be actually awake. Of course Sora seemed to be in a morning person mood today, after all he was the one that was napping on Riku's back last night while he did all the carrying!

So rolling over once more and bringing a bit more of the covers towards him Riku opted for ignoring the brunette. Sure he didn't take into consideration that the door was probably unlocked and he was naked but who cared! It was only Sora, and he wasn't embarrased, or at least he wouldn't be too embarrased.


	7. Chapter 7

Sora, hearing a thud, frowned, thinking ti meant "Come in

Sora, hearing a thud, frowned, thinking ti meant "Come in!" he grasped the door knob in his hand and turned it slowly, not really paying attention, his mind on something else. He swung opent eh door, **"COme on Sleepy head! We have the whole day to spend tog-!"** he started happily, beaming at his friend, until he realized his frined was naked. On the bed. And naked. And good looking. And Naked. He brushed brightly, floundering for something to cover his eyes, not because he was naked, per sey, but because he felt a little flip in his stomach and a little lower as well.

**"R-Riku! S-S-SORRY!"** he said, turning around and bright red. How could he be so childish? Seriously, it wasn't like he hadn't seen that anatomy before, but somehow... **"CLOUD AND LEON SAI DTHEY'D TAKE THIS SHIFT SO WE HAVE THE DAY TOGETHER!"** he started, word vomit pouring out, **"AND AERITH IS WASHING YOUR SHIRT I WORE AND I HAD A CRAZY DREAM AND-"** he stopped, remembering to breath, before sitting byt he door, knees drawn up to his chest, feeling like a loser.

WHy wa she getting flustered? it was Riku! His BEST FRIEND for Pete's Sake! His cocky, arrogant, loyal, good looking, strong best friend!... uhoh.

Hearing the door fling open, realization finally hit Riku like a keyblade in the face. Sora, was in his room and he was naked, this was back. Flipping off the side of his bed and landing flat on his ass spread eagle it took Riku a few moments to get his balance back and start scrambling to stand and up, looking around like a mad man for a pair of pants or anything to cover up. Of course since his eyes started to dart back to Sora every now and then he was easily getting distracted.

Jumping slightly when Sora stuttered out an apology he assumed that it would be the end of it. But no, the brunette started overly cheerfully stating that they didn't have first shift that day. But by then Riku had located a pair of boxers and was hopelessly trying to pull them up. It took him till Sora was done freaking out and talking a mile a minute to get them fully on. Quirking an eyebrow at his friends odd behaviour Riku was a bit worried the heat was finally getting to him. Watching Sora sit down the silver haired boy scratched the back of his head and sighed thoroughly confused by all of this once more.

Walking over to his best friend the green eyed teen leaned down next to him and flicked the side of his head. **"You shouldn't of barged in like that, maybe you should of waited till I said come in you goofball." **he said a slight smile on his face. It was funny to see him so flustered. **"But I have pants on now, so can you repeat what you said but so I can understand it now?" **he asked standing back up and running a hand through his hair.

He jumped a little, not hearing Riku approach him and not expecting the flick. He turned crimson again and looked away, **"Sorry. I thought the thud meant "come in","** he said grumpily and embarassed immensly. He'd seen his BES FRIEND SPREAD EAGLED ON THE FLOOR! And he'd... well he'd reacted poorly, very...very... poorly. SNiffing and swiping his thumb across his nose, he repeated what he had said before, **"CLoud and Leon are taking the day shift, so we can spend the day together...and Aerith is washing your shirt."** he couldn't look at Riku now. When he did, well, he had a strange feeling.

Sighing, he stood up, eyes looking everywhere but Riku. **"So, what do you wanna do?"** he asked sheepishly, hands folded across his chest. He shouldn't have _those_ kind of thoughts and feelings about his friend, should he? Of Course not! He was just startled was all, that's it. End of story. End of thought chain! He would NOT act wierd about it.

Eyes finally falling on Riku, he tried ot keep his eyes focused ont he other's face. **"We could go swimming, or take a walk, or shop for new supplies or get ice cream or..."** he continued, stroking his chin in a mock thinking sort of way. he cracked a smile, feeling goofy.

Chuckling slightly at his friends obviously embarrassment Riku shook his head slightly. **"Its fine Sora, No harm done."**He said with a small smirk. _Except for maybe your innocent eyes but it had to go sometime huh?_ He asked himself before shaking his head once more. Poor Sora had to just waltz in here one of the days that he was so exhausted that even after his shower the silver haired boy opted for another nap after it. **"Well that's good then!"** He said rubbing the back of his head and smiling slightly. At least he got to spend the day with Sora!

Watching Sora stand and avoid him made Riku frown once more, he was not going to enjoy today if his friend was antsy the whole time. Shrugging at Sora's question he was sure that the other boy had something in mind, he always seemed to anyways. It couldn't of been that bad to see him naked, sure he didn't have boobs like Kairi or Yuffie or any of the girls but hell he knew he was good looking! Chewing on his lower lip slightly the silverette hoped this wouldn't last all bad.

Finally locking eyes with Sora once more riku relaxed slightly. Nodding his head at his friend's suggest Riku smiled. **"I think we should go swimming, get icecream than take a walk."** He said trying to get all the things that the brunette offered for them to do into one day. **"I'm gonna get my swimsuit!" **He said before grabbing Sora under the other boys arms and hauling him up. **"And as much as you want another eyeful of Riku you might wanna got get yours too." **He said teasingly as he whispered it into his friends ear. Only to dump the other boy outside his door and close it, than get changed.

With a nod of agreement at the other's plans for the day, Sora smiled,**"Sounds Perfect!"** Once againcaught by surprise by his friend, Sora found himself floating throught he air, only to be dumped in the hall. He rolle dhis eyes and put one hand on his hip, the othe pointing an accusing finger at Riku, "**Like I'd ever wanna see **_**that**_** again! Never ever!"** he said, pretenidng to be super serious,but barely holding back a smile. Although the words came form his mouth, he wasn't sure if he actually beleived them.

Giving a slight wave to Riku, he continued on down the hall, back to his room. He opened the door and steppe din, closing it behind him and leaning on it. He let out a deep sigh, his mind in a muddle. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, he dug through the chest of drawers for his bathing suit. Pulling it out of the tangle of clothes, he pulled off his shirts, then his pants and shoes. Pulling the red swim trunks on, he looked around the room for some suntan lotion. That was the last thing he needed, a sun burn.

Finding the small bottle he squirted the lotion on his hands applying it to legs, arms, chest, face neck and ears. He frowned, knowing he couldn't do his back, but opted to ask Riku to do it for him. Grabbing a towel formt he bathroom pulled a clean t-shirt formt he drawer (for their walk later) a hand full of munny and headed out once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Rummaging around and finding a pair of yellow swim trunks with green swirly designs on it Riku deemed it worthy for taking a q

Rummaging around and finding a pair of yellow swim trunks with green swirly designs on it Riku deemed it worthy for taking a quick dip with Sora. Walking into his bathroom and picking out the biggest towel he could find, it was big and black and warm and that was all that mattered to him. Throwing it over his shoulders and figuring that he wouldn't need anything else to go out and mess around for the day. Shoes and a shirt seemed a bit overrated, especially if he could just run back here if he really needed them later on.

Walking out of his room and glancing down the hall he noticed that Sora had recently come out of his room as well. Waving at the brunette he started down the hall a slight smile on his face. **"So Sora, would you like to lead the way, or shall I carry you my fair princess?" **He asked taunting the smaller boy heavily. It would probably get a bit of a rile out of him but that was nothing he wasn't use to handling. Really he was excited to have a day off and it was with Sora as well, meaning he didn't have to hang out with the angst couple.

Though standing in the hall and feeling like he was barely dressed brought the doubts that he had not to long ago. What if he had really disgusted Sora, even if he hadn't meant to Riku would feel horrible if he was the reason that things got awkward between the both of them. Running a hand through his hair to push it back and away from his face more the silverette decided to do the same with his thoughts so he didn't ruin their day.

Waving back to his recently emerged friend, he ran a little so he could walk along side. At Riku's comment, his eyebrows furrowed and he folded his arms across his chest, **"I'm not a princess,"** he pouted. Oh so very mature! Good one! He glared out of the corners of his eyes, **"Your never going to let that go, are you?"**. Knowing Riku, he'd bring it up in the worst possible moments to tease the younger brunette, that's how it usually worked, **"Besides, you and I both know I worked alot harder than you yesterday,"**

Dropping his childish position, he put his hands behind his head in his usual leisurely stance and strolled along beside his friend. he couldn't wait to just have a day of fun! He missed being able to do that when ever he wanted, and especially with Riku. Over the past two and a bit years, they really hadn't seen much of eachother, and just when they thought they would, BAM! They need to go on another mission. Life wasn't fair.

Stepping out of the dim castle, Sora sheilded his eyes from the sun, squinting to see, **"Hey Riku, I'll Race ya..."** said the Key Blader with a maniacle smile and utmost confidence. He'd beat Riku now, for sure, no doubt about it. Maybe. Perhaps. Oh Hell! he'd Try his best!

Snorting at Sora's rather childish handling of the situation Riku couldn't hold back a smile at him. Ruffling the brunette's spikes slightly he let out a very content and happy sigh. **"Oh Sora, you are very correct." **He said chuckling slightly before a bit unwilling removing his hand from the younger and shorter boy's head. It was cute to see that Sora's hair only barely brushed his eyebrows when they were both standing full height. The brunette would be short for the rest of his life, there was no doubt about that one.

Snorting slightly Riku shook his head and laughed. **"No, I was able to make out with two girls yesterday that counts as work!" **he exclaimed suddenly not really thinking of how bad that would sound. He had saved the two girls from a very small swarm of heartless, and he had gotten a bit of a reward from both of them. It had been a nice little accomplishment on his part, but others might call it whoreish.

Looking down at Sora with a quizzical look when he suggested racing Riku barely noticed they were outside. Letting a small smile grace his features Riku in one fluid motion tied his towel around his waist and took off like a bullet. It was fun to race the brunette and he laughed loudly. **"Your gonna lose Sora!" **He called out his bare feet already hurting but he was dead set on winning, just to have another thing to hold over Sora.

He opened his mouth to say something to the girls comment, his stomach giving an unnerving flip. He ignored it and claimed it was jealousy that Riku had got to kiss some girls. Unfortunately he wasn't able to question further, for before he knew it, Riku was speeding off along the pavement. With a flustered look and a high pitched, **"HHEY!"** he balled up his towel shorts and sunscreen under his arm and took off after the other teen.

He was behind now, and wasn't sure if he could catch up at this rate. He pushed himself as hard as he could go, determined to if not win, atleast come very very close. He was less than a foot behind the Silver haired boy by now and let out a triumphant, **"HA!"** before tucking in and putting fourth his full effort.

He hadn't realized how fast he could go, and usually when he fell behind he didn't catch up this quickly. A fire sparked behind his eyes, a small amount of anger at what Riku had said. Why would that bother him? He knew Riku was good looking and the girls loved him, and it wasn't like Riku was _His_, nor were they dating! Of course not, that would be absurd. And yet, the Brunette felt jealous of those 2 girls.

Laughing loudly at his friend's exclamation once he noticed that he had left Riku shook his head slightly. **"Ya Snooze La Lose Princess!" **He called over his shoulder knowing that it would tick off the boy. Riku only hoped that Sora didn't trip and hurt himself running after him, hell Riku was worried he himself would fall since he didn't think of wearing shoes just to go the the lake and swim!

Looking back for a split second and noticing that his friend was catching up to him rather fast. Which was't shocking that he was catching up, but so soon! **"Crap." **Riku muttered shaking his head once more and speeding up himself. He knew the lake was close but the throb of his feet and the distinct feeling of doom that was coming from Sora made him keep going.

Rounding a corner and eyeing the lake close at hand, only a few more feet and he would be in the lake and laughing at Sora. To bad he looked back to see a very unfamiliar look across the brunette's face, tilting his head to the side Riku turned around his upper body to throw off his towel. Just after that he ran full force to the lake and jumped in landing sideways and not even noticing who had won. He was just relishing in the nice cool water.

Seeing the lake comming closer with each step, sora flung his shirt, towel and lotion away, worrying about getting them later. Riku was going to beat him! AGAIN! Giving it his all for the last stretch, but to no avail, moments before he dived beneatht he cool water, he's seen Riku go in. Lost again. Comming up for air gasping, Sora bobbed int he water for a moment, getting his bearings once again, before paddling to the shore.

Pulling his wet self from the water to flop down on his back, his chest rising and falling quickly with his breathes, he frowned. Now he'd hear it. He'd lost again. With a sigh he dismissed his regret, it was all in fun anyways! Besides, it didn't really matter _that_ much. He lay there waiting for Riku to come out. Clouds passed above his eyes, fluffy and white.

Briefly, the young boy closed his eyes, but when he did, a mental picture of Riku popped onto his eyelids, making him open them fast and sit up rather quickly giving himself a head rush, **"Woah..."** he said, raising a hand to steady his head.

Opening his eyes to see that Sora was at the surface of the water Riku instantly knew he had won. Grinning slightly and resisting the urge to laugh, mostly since he would rather like not to drown the silver haired boy did a back flip in happiness instead. The brunette was probably at the surface pouting and hoping he would come up unaware so he could dunk him or something in revenge.

Swimming up to the surface he noticed that Sora had swam to shore, damn that meant he couldn't dunk him instead. Pouting slightly he finally broke the surface and flipped his head back making his hair fly out of his eyes. Taking a deep breath and looking to shore he saw Sora sitting up. Waving his hand slightly and swimming quickly to the shore he climbed out as well.

Walking over to Sora and plopping down next to him, Riku propped himself up on his elbows and let out a slight sigh. **"That felt great!" **he exclaimed looking at Sora and jumping slightly._ Okay so wet half naked Sora was bad for me,is very,very bad!_ He scolded himself mentally keeping a relaxed grin on his face the whole time. Though he was stuck between a rock and a hard place he tried to act calm. **"Come on lets swim Sora, that's what we came here to do."** He said quickly standing up and walking knee deep into the water.

Seeing his friend come up, he forced a playful frown and ignored the boy for a moment. He broke into a girn though and sighed, **"Okay okay. Let's GO!"** he said, standing up quickly and dashing for the water once again, hands above his head, looking like a complete fool. He didn't care though. Not at all. SPlashing in beside his friend, he dove beneath the surface of the cool water and came up a few feet away, his hair bouncing into place once again. Nothing could keep his hair down. Nothing.

He grinned and laughed a little, being so carefree just now was a great feeling. His blue eyes gleamed as he bobbed in the water, **"This is great, isn't it?"** he asked, not expecting an answer really. They'd all been working so hard lately what with the heartless invasion and such, not to mention just dealing with the other's bickering was tiresome, although Sora would never say that outloud.

Treading water, he waited for Riku to come in deeper. HE wouldn't mind splashing the Silver head in revenge for beating him at the race, so he tried ot look innocent (which he happened to be a master of).

Shaking his head and laughing loudly at his friend as he ran like a complete idiot into the water. Sore always knew how to lighten the mood, and him splashing into the water like that made him forget his unease that he had been feeling around the other boy. **"God Sora your such a idiot!" **Riku laughed once more, pushing his hair back from his face once more.

Nodding absently at his friend's question Riku dove in after Sora and came up less than a foot away from him. Eyeing the innocent look on his friend's face the boy just knew he was up to something. After knowing Sora for all of his life that look only meant doom, or that he was hungry and was going to steal your food as soon as you look away. Either one was a bad thing.

Grinning evilly and turning his attention back towards Sora he knew letting him making the first move would be a back think. Lunging at the boy he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled them both down into the water once more. Well that would teach Sora to think he sweet, lil innocent look would work. Maybe with some other people but never him.

Surprised by Riku appearing a mere foot away, Sora was distracted for a moment, and before he knew it, he felt Riku's arms around him,a nd before they plunged beneath the water, he blushed slightly. Forgetting the fact he was under water and should probably fight back, he went frigid at the toher's touch. This wasn't a first, but, for some reason, this felt _Different_. Snapping back to reality as air bubbles floated past his eyes, he grinned slightly, still holding his breath.

Wriggling the smaller boy tried ot free himself from the other's grasp. Riku was stronger than him, but Sora liked to think he was more agile. Being wet, he tried sliding under the boys grasp, hoping to get the other in a head lock. The water sure was chilly, but with the adrenaline pumping, he didn't feel it.

He turned his eyes upon the other's face, running out of air. He raised his eyebrows and smiled a little before freeing an arm, and moving to tickle the other's ribs. Cheap shot, he knew.

Truth be told Riku was surprised that he hadn't gotten a kick to the shin yet or anything from Sora! Hell the boy wasn't even trying to move yet, and that both concerned and annoyed him, that wasn't how their water fights usually went. Looking down he saw that Sora had a far off look in his eye, which wasn't normal at all. Watching him come back to reality relieved him and he loosened his grip slightly so if the brunette was lacking air or something he wouldn't drown him.

Returning the grip once he saw that Sora was fighting back once more Riku grinned. He was stronger than Sora indefinitely, but all the wiggling was making him rather uncomfortable. Especially when he kept brushing against him like that! Groaning in frustration Riku was close to letting go slightly, especially when he was starting to run out of air.

Letting out a bubble of air when Sora started tickling Riku started wiggling and let go of the brunette. Swimming to the surface and breaking it he took a long gasp of air he glared down at the brunette once more. Now he was uncomfortable, out of breath and not ready to get out because of an awkward situation. **"Dammit Sora!"** He yelled loudly.

Feeling Freedom come over him, he watched Riku swim to the surface and was right behind him. When his head broke the surface he gasped for air, his lungs taking in the air with relief. He heard Riku's voice na dbarley mad eout what he was saying. before rpelying he shookt he water form his ear, **"What?! You started it! Can't take the heat, don't challenge the Sora!"** he spat, treading the water, but feeling tired after all that.

Feeling a blush cross his cheeks, he turned in the water. What was wrong with him? Why wa she so uncomfortable with Riku suddenly? This wasn't like him, and he didn't like it at all. He bobbed in the water, not wanting to get out for fear of giving Riku the wrong impression, but he aslo didn't feel as playful.

Finally, he decided if he didnt get to a more shallow part, he would begin to sink. He swam a few meters until he could touch the bottom and rested, sinking a little lower int he water.

Shocked slightly by Sora's own outburst to his own Riku shook his head and frowned slightly bobbing up and down in the water slightly as he did so. **"But you used a cheep shot!" **He growled slightly narrowing his eyes the brunette with annoyance. It was odd for Sora to get to defensive over such a small thing and he didn't even know what Riku was cursing about either. Though in hindsight he probably shouldn't of shouted like that either, it surely gave Sora the idea he was mad at him.

Letting out a slight sigh as Sora moved to the shallow waters Riku followed after and got out completely of the lake, hurrying over to where his towel lain. Picking it up and laying it over his shoulder the silver haired teen silently walked away from the lake and Sora. He didn't know why he couldn't just stay around his friend like usual, and why their fights seemed a lot more emotionally charged than they usually did. But for now he was just going to take a walk and clear his head.

After a few moments Riku dared to look back hoping Sora wasn't and was still sitting at the lake. If he was Riku knew he would feel horrible and want to apologize for leaving so suddenly, but if he wasnt than he'd probably react badly. Letting out a long sigh the silver haired teen turned the corner and finally made it into the main part of town. It was busy and people seemed to be running all around this time of day. Looking around he saw a girl with short, bouncy brown hair run over to him, she looked familiar, and the thought struck him she was one of the girls from yesterday! **"HI! Riku!" **the girl called out latching onto his arm quickly.

After a few minutes she had started to guide him along the town talking quickly and leaving him only few chances to reply. Riku knew he wouldn't be getting out of this easily but didn't expect her to ask him to go get icecream with him. Looking at the girl he wouldn't help to think she was a lot like Sora. Short bouncy brown hair, big eyes(though not blue), thin, short and a bit hyper. In no time though he was paying for icecream with the girl, deja vu.

INstantly he regretted his out burst and childish behavior as he watched Riku leave without another word. He didn't know if he should follow or not. Deciding he couldnt tag along with Riku all the time, that he had to grow up and be manly, he got out fo the water, but walked grabbed his stuff and headed in another direction. Drying himself off as he walked, he pulled on his shirt and slung the towl around his shoulders, sun screen in hand.

WHy was Rikue being like this? why was _he_ being like this. They both were acting strangely. He walked alone, wishing he'd gone with Riku after all and wishing they hadn't fought. he sighed heavily and frowned, eyes trained on the ground. **"Stupid Sora..."** he mumbled ot him. His wet hair sent drops of water down his back, dampening his shirt. He'd been walking for quite some time when he heard a female voice. he wa snear the marketplace now, and thought perhaps it would be one of the other Restoration members.

Quickening his pace he rounded the corner by one of the shops but stopped quickly. It was Riku, and some girl. His heart gave a little thump and he found himself hiding form his friend, peering round the corner of the building. What were they doing together? RIku had just left Sora. Had they arranged to meet? is that why he left?


End file.
